Cannibal
by My Name Here
Summary: Johnny meets his match. A crazy cannibal psychopath whos insanity rivals his own. Will they be friends or will it end in the bloody deathmatch that will end up on the 5 o'clock news? Trust me, it's rated M for a reason. Finished! Bonus chapter now up too!
1. Encounter

So... yeah. I love JTHM and fanfiction so I thought "why not?". If my bro or anyone else I know finds out I wrote a fanfic they'd never let me live it down. I usualy do comics but this is a good chance to up my writin' skillz! BTW there is gonna be an OC in here but it's not slash. Just glorious blood and gore! Yays!

* * *

It was a nice sunny day at the park. Gary sat in the grass watching the last few twitches of the mutilated body that was an unsuspecting jogger. His orange button up shirt and the white tee along with his jeans were all stained with blood and had a few new rips from the now dead man's attempts to defend himself. He smiled at the sight, blood dripping from his broken teeth. He reached over to the body and ripped off another piece of flesh. He loved that sound. Like someone tearing a piece of wet leather. When he went to take a bite a woman that was walking by saw he grusome scene and screamed then ran off. The sound of police sirens soon followed. Gary calmly stood up and realised how close the cops were.

"Those fat little piggies can really run when they want to." He thought. He couldn't actualy speak because of a slight setback with a sniper during his escape from the local mental hospital. The bullet that was still lodged in his throat would still irritate him now and then. When the cops got close enough and drew their guns he started running. Towards them.

A few shots were fired but he managed to kill them before they managed to at least injure him. They had such lousy aim anyway. He turned his attention to the stunned woman who, at this point, was paralysed with fear. His left eye was a bright red, his right was no longer there. Just a gaping hole in his face. His black hair was greasy and matted with dried blood. He took his time with this one. He kept walking towards her until they were face to face. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her closer and made a sound that almost sounded like a quiet, disturbing, laugh. She finally tried to break free from him and run away but his grip on her neck tightened, digging his jagged nails into her skin and yanked her backwards. She screamed as all the skin on her head stretched and ripped off in one clean jerk. She fell to the ground still screamin in pain. He jammed his fingers into the cavity that was once a nose and lifted her up and slammed her into a nearby tree. The cracking noise from either the tree or her skull was beautiful. He continued the assault on the tree with his victim til her body was limp all with the same manical grin on his face.

By this time more police were on their way. He took this oppritunity to leave. Sprinting for a couple blocks and up to the front door of what he thought was an abandoned house. He stopped on the front step for a moment to try and judge exactly how close the cops actualy were then opened the door and calmly walked inside. The cops were always hunting him down. He's even seen the news reports who have so lovingly given him the name "The happy boy killer" which oddly enough Happy Boy was the nickname his parents always called him. Mostly 'cause they didn't always remeber his name.

The inside of the house reminded him of his own place. Dirty, blood stained, and the occasional rat here and there. He noticed a TV with rabbit ears (not the antenna) sitting on top. He was pretty amused by this until he realised the TV was on. The freezy cup on the floor in front of the couch hadn't grown any mold yet and the leftover liquid wasnt even dried up. Was someone living here? Gary's train of thought was broken when he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. And the unmistakable sqeaking of styrofoam. The house's owner had caught him breaking in. (Or just walking in actually).

"Who the hell are you?"

Gary turned around to see a man about his age standing in front of a staircase that seemed to lead down into darkness. He was tall and looked like one of those goths he's seen hanging around the fast food joints.


	2. Predator

Hey! Guess what? Here's chapter 2! Ya ungreatful sons of--

Ok y'now what? Nevermind. I don't own JTHM or anything in this fic except my OC. You better keep your nubby fangirl/fanboy paws off of him! Aaanyways... Off we go! Wheee! (Written at 7 am after being up all night.

* * *

Gary stood there with a confused look on his face. Nny had his usual glare from the fact there was an unwelcome intruder in the house. "_What the hell is he looking at?"_ He thought. Trying to predict the next action of the apparent killer. Gary took a step closer making Nny grab for his knife hidden in his coat. He didn't attack yet. Not entirely sure what was about to happen. Gary stopped at the sudden movement. After a moment of watching to make sure Nny wasn't gonna try anything he leaned forwards and reached a hand towards the goths face. Running a couple fingers across his cheek. He looked at the orangey-red smear on his fingers. Blood. He didn't notice before because he was wearing black but Nny's clothes were almost as drenched as his own in it. Not really sure how to react to the fact that he had found someone like him he defaulted to his usualy emotion. He smiled.

"Why the FUCK did you just touch me!?" Nny screamed at him. Clearly upset at the cannibal's actions of choice.

Because unlike Johnny our little psycho enjoyed touch. He felt like hugging the homicidal maniac when Nny lunged at him with two large knives. Gary took this as an oppritunity for more fun. Easily doging the attack with insane agility. Johnny kept swinging and stabbing at him but it's tough to kill something that moved like an insect on crack. Then he finally got a hit in. The knife slid through his shoulder like tissue paper, pinning him to a wall. This stopped him but he didn't scream. Nny was horrified that he didn't show any sign of pain at all. Just a twisted, jagged grin as he watched the blood flow from the fresh wound. Poking at it like a kid pokes at a new stuffed toy.

"_He's good at this. This new one's probably gonna be more fun alive" _Gary thought to himself. The knife slid out of the hole in his shoulder. "What are you?" Nny backed away. Gary just shrugged and smiled at him. He didn't seem so psychotic this time. Because to Gary he had found a friend. After looking around for a minute Gary noticed the body near him. A woman hanging from the wall with nails through her head. The wasn't dead for very long. Some blood gushed from behin her pale skin when he reached over and poked it. "Seriously. Get the fuck out." Nny said sounding more annoyed than angry now. "You're still alive why don't--" _Rrriiip!_ He was confused when Gary ripped off an arm and part of the face. The chunk of face he offered to Nny who, with no idea what to do, took it and was more confused then ever. Gary smiled but Johnny didn't know what he wanted him to do with it. "This is poinless. Why did you just..." Gary took a bite from the arm. His sharp teeth piercing the flesh and tearing it away and swallowed without even chewing. This made Johnny gag.

"That's disgusting! *cough* *gag* Fucking sick!"

Gary nodded at the piece that was still in his hand almost as if he was trying to say "You gonna eat that?"

Johnny just threw it at him. "You can have it!" Then ran off to the bathroom to vomit.

After a few minutes and a lost lunch later Nny walked back into the living room and found his new "friend" laying on his couch and watching TV. "Oh no! you can't stay here you sick freak!" He grabbed Gary by the arm to pull him off the couch and hopefully get another chance at killing him. He didn't expect to be caught in a strange headlock-type position and being strangled. He managed to get out of it and shoved him towards the stairs. _"Ok he needs to die NOW!" _Nny though as he approached him and stabbing him again. this time in the back. He pulled the knife out and went to stab him again when Gary rolled towards the stairs. Speeding down them on his hands and feet as fast as he could. The way he moved made him seem almost like some kind of imp creature. Either that or he was just a limber little fuck. Reaching the bottom of the stairs and with Nny now chasing him he stood to run deeper into the lower levels when he tripped over something. Whatever it was made a sqeaky craking noise. Nny was close enough so he didn't have time to run. He reached under the back of his overshirt and grabbed the wooden handle of his own blade sticking out of the beltloop on his jeans. He managed to block the attack. Shifting his weight to one side so Nny fell to the ground beside him.

Nny let out a scream when the dull kitchen knife went through his left arm. It wasn't sharp enough to go through the floor and immobilize him. So Gary tried again. This time it went through his side with amazing force. Gary scrambled on top of his writhing victim and pinned him. Nny swinging behind himself with the other knife in his right. Gary managed to grab his wrist and held him there. Nny let out another scream from the sharp pain between his neck and shoulder. They were teeth. He was gonna be eaten alive!

But he didn't bite through completely. Sure he was bleeding alot but it wasn't fatal. He just held him like that. Johnny wasn't really scared. Just in alot of pain. His eyes watered and he the pain started to ease when the blood loss set in. He was finally weakened and was released from the cannibal's grip. He saw Gary walking off into the darkness of the other rooms before passing out. Hours later he woke up to two familiar voices.

"So in your failed attempts to off yourself you amost get killed by someone as insane as you are."

"Leave him alone! Nny? You okay? Wake up!"

"I'm not.... oh fuck." He sat up. The injuries have clotted and the doughboys were standing next to him. "Where did he go?"

"Well I guess going after him would at least be an entertaining way for you to die." Psycho Doughboy taunted.

"Where's nailbunny when you need him?" Nny quietly said to himself. While the doughboys were arguing about wether or not he should chase down the intruder. It didn't dawn on him exactly where he went when he remembered the tunnel to Squee's. The realization was followed by a faint high pitched shrieking from Squee's house.

"Fuck!" Johnny got up, still badly injured. Running up the stairs to the front door. It was faster than the tunnel and he had to save Squee.


	3. Such a nice little Squee

Alright chapter 3! Whoo! And yes, I do introduce another OC but he's only temporary. ;) Again I don't own JTHM and this is just a fanfic so Jhnonen, don't send your evil gerbil army after me, 'kay? Cool. Also if you're still confused over my crappy character descriptions you can find a picture of him on my DeviantArt page in gallery under "Happy Boy".

Extra bloody goodness!

* * *

Johnny made it to Squee's house and flung the door open and ran inside. Random items and furniture was smashed and broken. Blood was smeared on the walls and floor leading to the bathroom. He hurried into the bathroom and found Squee's father's skinless body hanging from the shower curtain rod and Gary holding Squee by a hook that was jammed through the kid's ankle. Sqee was screaming and trying to break free. Nny just stood there, and was never so pissed off in his life. "Put him down!" Gary was smiling at Johnny. Taunting him. Poor Squee, he didn't do anything to deserve to die. Gary grabbed the hook with both hands and swung the kid around and smashing his face into the mirror and too another swing and this time slamming him into the counter, breaking it. He dropped the child who was still breathing but unconscious.

Nny went to lunge at him when the body in the shower suddenly started violently writhing and screaming. It must hurt to have all those exposed nerves from the lack of skin. Gary slapped him on the back only to make him scream even louder. While his attention was turned towards Squee's dad Nny grabbed Squee and ran outside and towards his car. "Shit shit sht!" Nny fumbled to open the door and sat the little Squee on the passenger seat before getting in to drive. As he started the car the door to Squee's house was shattered and in the dust and wood splinters was Gary. Running towards them weilding a chainsaw. Johnny backed the car out as the killer lept and missed the car making a faceplant on the driveway.

After a few minutes of driving Johnny relised he couldn't keep Squee with him. "C'mon, Squee. It's ok. Wake up." He was frantic and now actually scared of losing his friend. He had to take him to the hospital before attempting to rid himself of his new "friend". He pulled into the parking lot and after turning off the car he managed to remove the hook from the boy's ankle. Picked him up and ran to the reception desk. the nurse freaked out a little to see Nny who was soaked in blood drop a bleeding child on the desk. Johnny didn't know how to really be easy with his injured friend.

"Here, take him! I can't help him so I figured you guys can!"

"Sir, you need to go to the emergency waiting room and from the looks of it you need medical attention too." The nurse said with the usual half-assed attitude.

"I don't care what the fuck I need! Just help the kid!" Nny screamed.

She continued to play with the computer. Going through dating sites and whatever and not paying much attention to the goth and the kid laying on the desk. Squee started to regain conciousness. "Where am I? My head hurts." He was still woozy from blood loss. "It's okay little Squee. These guys are scary and may be **assholes!**" Making a point about the nurse. "But they're gonna help you." With that he ruffled Squee's hair and walked out. Behind him the nurse was yelling for him to come back and fill out the papers and pointing at a giant stack of them.

He almost forgot about his own injuries. He turned around and walked back inside. Ignoring the complaining nurse. A doctor had already taken Squee to a different part of the hospital. Johnny didn't know where that was and didn't care. He just continued into the supply closet and grabbed some bandages and other first-aid stuff. He locked the door so he could have some privacy since he didn't like the idea of people seeing him without a shirt. After a few moments of trying to use whatever he needed and alot of swearing from how painful the alcahol was he was good to go. Even after the bandaging and cleaning up he didn't feel that much better. He continued back towards his car and drove back to his house hoping to find Gary.

He got out of his car and noticed how quiet it was. He went back inside Squee's house and saw nothing was different. After venturing in further he found the body in the bathtub. The man was dead. No sign of his mom either so Nny guessed she wasn't home yet and no sign of the insane cannibal either. He left the house and went home, he needed a better weapon anyway. After going inside he went over to the glass box with the gun. He sighed at the thought of having to use it to defend himself but it was a last resort.

Somewhere a few blocks away.

Rex was in his kitchen in his little apartment making a sandwich. He lived a pretty slow paced life and is very quiet and reserved. This was his idea of a nice evening. Just watching TV and eating a sandwich. At least he was hoping for a quiet, relaxing afternoon and all his hopes died when he heard his window break and a chainsaw motor rumbling in the other room. He's seen the news reports of the rise of deaths by psychotic maniacs and was hoping he wasn't going to be added to that body count. Well, too bad! He peeked his head around the corner and saw the oh so familiar face from the news who had also noticed him. Happy boy. He tried to see if he could run to his front door but didn't make it. All he could hear was the clank of something metal and the sharp pain of something hitting the back of his head. Still dazed an concious all he could make out was Gary locking the door and truning his attention back towards him.


	4. Sick

OMG! 2 chapters in one day? Impossible!  
Actually it is possible. And there are alot of reasons for this: **(1.** I upload a semi-blank .txt file and write the story through the editor provided by **(2.** The .txt file doesn't say anything regarding this site or my account here. **(3.** Any evidence of me writing found by my family (especially this one) will destroy my life. **(4.** I only get a few hours of free time a day. So even though I don't put in as much time I do put in alot of effort. Because when people are home they hover over my shoulder constantly to make sure I'm not doing anything wrong. So anyway by popular request (Not really. It was just too tempting.) the most rated M thing I've ever created. And I'll probably need a shower afterwards. Eeeh.... *shudders*  


* * *

Rex's vision started to come back when he realised his hands were tied behind his back and his feet were tied together with duct tape. He had tape over his mouth too to prevent him from screaming and alerting his neighbors to what was going on. Gary wasn't driven to what he was planning by any kind of preference he had. He wasn't gay or straight or bi. He was driven by the urge to destroy and ruin someone both mentally and physically. For the victims he killed for his own sick pleasure they died a slow and painful death. If he had the time. Otherwise he kept it fairly quick. For the blond laying bleeding on the floor this was going to be be unpleasant.

He stared up at him. Mumbling under the tape and wiggling around. He wasn't bawling but the tears were easily visible. Gary grinned and approached him, kicking him over onto his back. He knelt over him and grabbed Rex's chin holding his face still. He leaned forwards forcing as much weight onto him as possible. Reaching behind into his back beltloop Gary grabbed his knife and ran it down Rex's face, causing a small line of blood to drip down his cheek. Rex emitted his muffled screams and tried to crawl away but was still held in place by his killer.

Gary wasn't very heavy or muscular. He looked alot bigger with the over shirt nut underneath he was malnourished from his unusual diet. And despite this he was still very fast and strong. He's overpowered prey that were easily bigger than him. This one was a little guy. Probably a few years younger than him and shorter. He cut the shirt away with his knife since pulling it off would be difficult with the duct tape. Rex's eyes widened at the realization that he wasn't going to die anytime soon. Followed by more muffled screams and struggling that made absolutely no progress towards his freedom.

Gary removed his over-shirt and the white tee that was underneath and continued to carve a design into Rex's belly. Rex couldn't see exacly what it was and was in too much pain to care. Gary ripped the skin off inside the design leaving a now indistinguishable large bloody blob on his victim. He got up and stuck it to a nearby wall like a gruesome sticker. Rex finally saw it. It was a heart. Gary walked back over to him and straddled him, sitting on here he had cut his body causing even more agony. He quickly grabbed the tape over his mouth and yanked it off. This action was again met with more screams and crying.

He was eager to shut him up and pressed his lips over Rex's. Rex was still crying under the unwanted kiss and started gagging at the fact that he tasted almost like raw meat and blood. Gary scooted down slightly so he was sitting over his hips to make things less awkward for himself. He wasn't really enjoying this anymore than Rex was except knowing that he was going to break his victim mentally before killing him. Or even kill him in the process.

The cannibal lifeted himself up slightly and grabbed Rex by the shoulders and flipped him over. Again trying to inch away he screamed again as a knife when through him and stuck in the soft carpeting, pinning him and leaving him helpless. His killer made sure to hit a spot that wasn't completely fatal. He grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled his lower half to his knees. This was an awkward position, face smashed into the floor and his ass up in the air. A hand reached around the front to undo the zipper. Gary couldn't help but feel a little excited while pressing up against him like this. After getting the pants loose he yanked them down to the knees. He reached over and grabbed a shard of the broken glass and started randomly cutting at Rex's lower back and working downwards.

Not really paying attention to his own movements he was pressing himself harder into Rex. Moving his hips a little now and then. He was concentrating more on the cutting and mutilating. He realised that the piece of glass was the right length. Now pretty much deaf the the screams he stopped for a second, thinking about what he should do next. He moved back a little and pulled down the underwear completely exsposing his crying victim. Who screamed even more when the shard of glass was sliding and shredding inside him. Gary pulled it out and forced it back inside and kept doing it. Each time with more speed. Reaching to Rex's front once again and wrapping his hand around him. Mimicking the movements of the glass but with no reaction, really. Eventually he decided to finish this. Rex's squirming and crying stopped. He was paralysed with fear when he heard a zipper and rustling clothes.

Outside the apartment several police cars were parked. A neighbor had called about the screaming and noises from Rex's apartment. Johnny happened to be driving by and after seeing what was going on. He couldn't help but guess that the man he was looking for was causing all the trouble. "I bet that's where that piece of shit is right now. Probably going after someone else." He said in the empty car. Talking to himself. "I can't let him live. If I ever wanna go out in public again without being hunted down I have to finish him off!" He swerved into an empty parking space and slammed the door after getting out. Ignoring the cops who were trying to talk to him he stormed into the building and up to the apartment where the screams seem to be getting louder. "Hold on. I better not have one bullet left like last time." He checked the clip. It was full.

He checked the door. It was locked. Deciding it was ok to waste one shot he fired at the lock and the door flew open. Nny stood still, shocked and disgusted at what was behind it. And here he was thinking the whole cannibalism thing was bad.


	5. Mind Fuck

Ok so the point of that last chapter was to develop my OC and show one of the biggest difference from him and Nny. For Gary, nothing is off limits or too sadistic. At least Johnny feels bad about certain things. I can already sense Jhnonen's wrath and he's planning to grind me up in a freezy machine for making chapter 4 of this fic and drinking my blood. Oh well, enjoy!

And sorry if this one's kinda short.

* * *

Gary stood up and turned to face Johnny. Bloody, naked, and really fucking terrifying. He was extremely thin, his ribs easily visible through his skin above his sunken abdomen. Tall and lanky. He tilted his head to the side and grinned. Nny aimed the gun at him. Everything seemed to be in slow motion even though it only took a split second. He fired hitting the sick, twisted excuse for a man in the forehead. Gary fell beside Rex who was too busy sobbing, bleeding, and shaking to really notice Johnny.

He noticed the guy on the floor but not really sure what to do with him. He didn't want to touch him after what he witnessed and if he helped him he'd have to live with the guilt that he let this poor guy live with the memories of what he's just been through. While lost in this thought he snapped back to reality by a cracking noise and movement from the body on the floor. Gary stood back up as if he wasn't even shot in the head. "How the hell did you live!? If I can't survive a bullet in my brain how the fuck can you!?" Nny yelled at him. Nny fired at him again but Gary kept looming closer. More shots fired but nothing. The only change was Gary wasn't "happy boy" anymore. He was pissed. Big time.

In truth Nny really didn't hit anything inside his head to kill him. Gary knew he was getting weaker but had no problem ignoring pain and steadying his trembling body. Usualy because of his own insanity but now he was blinded with rage. "_This little shit doesn't give up, does he?"_ He thought. Nny finally ran out of ammo and tried to swing the fairly heavy handgun at him. The attack connected and cracked a bone in his face.

Normally Johnny would be upset over not having control over his fear but he had more important things to worry about now. Like the fact his weapon was taken away from him. Gary grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor. He grabbed the roll of duct tape just before pinning Nny under him. He had to wrestle him to get his arms where he can tie his wrists together and again with his feet in the same fashion he did with Rex. He lifted Johnny up into a sitting position against the wall. Using more tape and, from an unknown location in the room, a nail gun to secure Nny to the wall. Even going to lengths with the duct tape to hold his head in place. "_Don't ever do that again!"_ Again thinking to himself and wishing he could say that to Johnny but even thinking it he decided it would be best to show it. After a few quick punches to Johnny's face he went back to finish with Rex. This time Johnny was forced to watch.

Not even all the soap in the world would clean Nny's eyeballs from what he saw. And what he was about to witness. Yanking the knife from Rex he held him down and cut a deep gash down each of the blond man's arms to insure he would die in a few moments. Just not now. His body was still reminding him of what he hadn't finished. Rex was still face down and sill struggling to get away in his useless attempts to crawl. Gary grabbed his hair and stradded his back nestled between his shoulder blades. One quick stab into the lower back of his head and Rex stopped moving and left as still and limp as a ragdoll. His skull making sick cracking and squishing noises as Gary twisted the knife around and hallowed out a hole. Apparenly the cuts were just to let as much blood out as possible. The sight of it made this even easier for him.

Johnny could only watch in disgust and horror as Gary twisted the neck around to loosen the spine and make it easier for him to pull it up towards him. After finding the hole he made in the hair he forced himself inside. His movements were slow this time and he leaned his head back and closed his only eye. Rex was dead. Nothing more than a lifeless object now so to Gary it was ok to enjoy himself. His breathing was getting heavier and he was now making raspy, wheezing noises. Disturbing Johnny even more. After finishing it off Gary nearly fell forwards, his energy nearly gone along with the DNA inside the brain of his victim. (**A/N:** Gross!) By this time Nny had already thrown up on himself and was wishing he could kill himself again.

Gary needed to rest but couldn't risk leaving the goth who was taped and nailed to the wall concious and unattended. He grabbed the small length of pipe that he used to bludgeon Rex from his discarded jeans on the floor. Johnny never felt so scared in his life. A few quick strikes and he was out although the tape had come loose from the force of the blow. Gary took the time to at least put his jeans back on and fell asleep on the nearby couch. In a few hours he's be ready for whatever he felt he needed to do to our homicidal maniac.


	6. My pet

MNH: It's that time again! Thats right, kiddies! More sick fucked up mayhem! And remember, I don't own JTHM or anything accociated with it.

Nny: Yeah 'cause if you did my life would be hell. I already hate the fact that you borrowed me for this stupid fanfic.

MNH: Shut it or I'll send my happy boy after you again!

Nny: Isn't that what you're gonna do in this chapter?

MNH: Hmm.... Good point. Oh, and if Johnen asks; you "fell". Got it!?

MNH: Enjoy, everybody! ::releases Gary::

Nny: Oh fuck! ::runs away::

* * *

Gary was half asleep when he heard the police attempting to break down the door. He sat up, not panicing really but pretty annoyed. After grabbing the remainder of his clothes and dressing himself he grabbed Nny at the shoulders and ripped him from the wall. He left the same way he came in. Through the window carrying the unconscious goth with him and hopping over the edge of the fire escape.

He hit the concrete pretty hard. It was painful so he had to lay there for a minute. He was reaching his limit the thought of dying didn't really scare him. He actually didn't feel anything towards his own death. If it happens it happens. Just like his victims who died the same has to go for their killer. What he didn't like was the idea of meeting his demise at the hands of his own prey. Nny was slumped over on top of him and was still breathing. Gary carelessly pushed him off and got up. He eventually decided to go home.

He dragged Nny for about a block. Not because he was too heavy to carry, he just thought it was funny to see him scrape along the pavement. Eventually he lifted him up to get him over the curb and up to his front door. He kicked the door in and tossed Johnny inside who slid for a bit on his face with his feet up in the air. After that he carried him to the stairs and tossed him down into his basement.

After a while Johnny started to come too. He was in even more pain and noticed he was somewhere else. He was inside a small box made up of chainlink fencing. Similar to a dog run. Outside the fence was a dimly lit room. Against the wall was a tool bench cluttered with knives, mallets, power tools, saws, and even some hand made instruments whose purpose was only evident by the blood and chunks of hair and flesh clinging to them. The rest of the room almost resembled a meat locker. Hooks were hanging uniformly along the ceiling. Most of them where occupied with human bodies that were skinned and cut like butchered pigs. Some had missing heads. One of them close to where Johnny was still had the head. It's white eyes seemed to be staring at him in horror. Just staring.... watching. A few racks near the door had a leathery material stretched across them. He knew what they were but didn't wanna think about it.

His arms and legs were free but there as a heavy metal collar around his neck and chained to the floor. He lifted the chain. It was heavier than the collar. A small bloody bowl was in the corner. A chunk of flesh was sitting in it. Nny had already realised the terrible truth...... He was a pet. A small bloody piece of paper was just outside the fencing. He reached through one of the openings and grabbed it, it was a note. "Hello. My name's Gary. Pet's need to know their owner's names." Johnny shuddered. Apparently his pets don't live for very long.

Hours passed. Nny was getting hungry but didn't want what was in the bowl. But since he had no choice he went to pick it up when Gary entered the room. He went straight towards the tool bench. Carefully selecting a few items from the small piles of weapons and torture devices. He was ignoring Johnny for now as he went about his business with one of the bodies hanging in the room. He had as much precision and skill as a seasoned butcher. Cleanly cutting away a few small chunks and sawing through bones. He carried them over back to the bench and placed them in a bucket. As he was about to carry it upstairs Nny said his name.

"Gary?"

The psycho cannibal turned towards him. He seemed confused that Nny wasn't showing how he freaked out he was.

"Why are you doing this?" (**A/N:** Such a cliche! Oh no!)

Gary smiled and pulled out a small pad of post-its and a pen. Writing his answer then placing it by the cage.

_"Because I want to."_

Nny just stared at him in disbelief. Even Johnny the homicidal maniac had at least some kind of motive; he was crazy and people were stupid. But this guy.... He didn't know he was insane. Either that or he did know and decided he wasn't the one with the mental defect. Gary wrote another note and handed it to Nny before continuing upstairs.

_"Don't worry, Pet. I'll be back to play with you in a while."_

"My name's Johnny! JOHNNY!" He screamed up the stairs at the empty doorway. Nny didn't care much for nicknames. Unless it was "Nny" of course.

More time passed. Johnny had already brought himself to eat the unknown meat in the bowl. It tasted gamy and slightly metallic. At least his damn stomach wasn't bothering him anymore but he was still traumatized over the face that he had broken his own rule. He never drank his victims blood or ate them. Apparently for Gary this wasn't an issue. Nothing seemed to be an issue for him. No morals or self discipline. Or even self-control. Nny was broken and crying in his new "home". He's never see Nailbunny again or Squee or any of his figments. Hell, he even missed the doughboys. At least they didn't torture him like this.

After a while Gary came back downstairs. He unlocked the cage and walked inside. Closing the door behind him. He had no weapons. At least none Nny could see after the time he pulled that knife from nowhere when they met. Johnny didn't care too much anymore. He still resisted but didn't put too much effort into fighting back. Gary planted a quick kiss on top of his head causing Nny to swat at him. He didn't seemed to phased by his reaction. Hopefully this one won't die as easily.


	7. Playtime

Let's see.... what am I up to now? 7? Damn this story's getting long but at least the chapters are short. That's good right? Anyway it seems people like Gary. He's such a sweetie so I'm not surprised. As much as I want to hide this from people I know in RL I do have fu writing it and I'm gonna be really sad when it ends. But until then we can all enjoy Gary and Nny's little adventure.

BTW I don't own JTHM dammit!

* * *

Nny sat there in the corner watching Gary close and lock the cage door behind him. Nny wasn't going anywhere and had no way to kill himself as an escape. Gary crouched down in front of him, that same fucked up psycho grin on his face. He place a hand under Nny's face who tried to pull away but Gary only had to tighten his grip to hold his head in place. He ran his other hand through Nny's hair then moved both to his mouth and pried it open. Ok, Nny didn't think he could be more freaked out but now he was. After a couple minutes of Gary looking inside he reached in and grabbed one of his back teeth and with a quick jerk yanked it out.

Johnny's eyes were watering. It hurt so fucking much. He tried to scream but was answered with a slap across his face. A few more were pulled out from random locations along his upper and lower jaws. Gary released his face, blood gushing from his mouth. He was bleeding from pretty much everywhere else from the abuse so he didn't care. Even if he did manage to kill Gary right here he'd have no way out of his restraints or the dog cage.

Gary seemed pleased with his actions. But what to do next? He liked his new pet. They usually put up a fight until the very end but the idea of one giving up and making it easy for him wasn't something he was used to. He lowered himself even more almost sitting on Nny's thighs. He grabbed Johnny's wrists and held him against the wall. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Nny's. He loved the feeling of the helpless maniac shudder and almost gag from his touch. Especially after what Nny saw him do back at the apartment. He moved himself forwards to grind against his victim making Nny struggle to get away but he was too injured and weak to put up as much of a fight as he normal would.

He didn't want to admit it but even though all the pain he was enjoying this. And he hated it. The fact that something so disturbing and simple could be enjoyed. He hated being touched for that very reason. Because he liked it. Gary could sense it from him, he pressed his mouth against Nny's even more sliding his tongue inside. this time Nny actually did gag and dry heave but Gary was persistent. He reached down and started opening Nny's pants.

Johnny scrambled to move away from the unwanted touch but he didn't have alot of room to move. Without realizing it since he was more focused on where Gary's hands were he was returning the kiss. This was brought to his attention when his tongue scraped on a sharp tooth. His mind was racing and causing his body to react by unintentionally inviting Gary to use him however he wanted. Although personally Gary liked doing these things with girls better. They put up more of a fight.

His mind went blank when Gary reached inside and started stroking him slowly. All he could do was reach out and pull his killer in towards him without even thinking about it. All rational thought was gone, nothing but instinct. Gary released his other wrist to work on his own jeans. After getting himself free he let go of Johnny and press his exposed parts against Nny's.

After a while he stood up and grabbed Nny by the hair, hoisting him to his knees. He reached into Nny's mouth again but this time wrapping his fingers around his whole lower jaw. With a quick twist he dislocated the bone with a sickening crack that echoed through Nny's head. Gary wanted to make sure he wouldn't bite down. Eventually to silence the screaming he forced himself inside. Whenever Johnny didn't co-operate he was met with a punch to the head. Gary kept thrusting faster and after a while put enough force to crack Nny's head against the wall and holding him there. After getting bored with this he tossed Nny to the ground.

Same as he did with Rex he lifted Nny up and entered him again. He reached a hand towards the front, continuing what he was doing when their play time started. Gary shuddered slightly as he came inside his vitim. Leaving a string of blood between them for a second. However he wasn't finished with Nny. He roughly flipped him over onto his back. He wrapped his tongue around the one apendage Nny really hated being touched. His sharp teeth leaving small lines and cuts down it. He continued up until Nny left a small white spot on the concrete beside them.

After replacing his pants Gary walked up stairs. This time closing the door behind him. "_I like my new friend. he's alot of fun!_" But his face showed more concern than joy. The room was empty, same as it usualy was. He made his way to his bathroom. "_I really need a shower..._"

And somewhere deep in the basement. Nny was crying so hard he was choking. Violated and broken, no amount of showers could make him feel clean enough. He was close to death, a sickening taste still in his mouth, his jaw was broken so he can't speak anymore. He can only cry and wish for death. It was then he came to the realization that can change his life. (If he gets out alive anyway) He was now on the other end of the hell he put people through. Whether or not they deserved it he was still almost experiencing it first hand. Is this a sign that he's getting what he deserves for killing so many people? Maybe. In the jarbled noises Nny managed to speak to the dark basement.

"If I get out. I'm not going to kill anymore."


	8. Being a sweetheart

Alright! Chapter 8! Whoo! This is getting pretty popular. Hmm... And yes, I know I said no slash but I lied. (Actually I didn't lie but it was unintended and too much fun to write! XD) Rape and murder are Gary's specialties although he's not to happy with being paired up with someone. Heh.... I am evil. I am however planning an extra bonus after the story ends. Just to keep the fun going. I think I have at least 2 chapters left.

**_At least! ;)

* * *

_**

Johnny had passed out at some point. He wasn't sure but at least another day had gone by. The contents of his bowl was replaced with a severed hand. The floor along with his hair and clothes were wet. The cage had been hosed down and now that the dried blood was gone his wounds didn't seem so bad. His bruises and swollen jaw still remained and still hurt like hell. But the dislocated bone was popped back into place. He didn't want to think about what Gary did to him while he was out. Although in reality, nothing happened. Just getting rid of evidence.

While Nny was busy trying to tear the meat from the hand (it was the only food he had) the upstairs door opened again. And coming from upstairs were blood curdling screams. The sound was followed by a young woman being tossed down and landing near the side of the cage. Gary soon waked down, calmly smiling at her. He gave Nny a quick glance and a wink. Or maybe he was blinking? Nny wasn't sure. She clung to the chain links as Gary pulled at her by her ankles. After a few tugs she came loose, he swung her into the cement wall like he did with Squee. Her skull cracked and left an explosion of blood on the wall, some of which splattered on Nny. He didn't care. He just watched Gary's brutality unfold in front of him. One more swing and an even squishier sounding crack left her on the ground convulsing. A pool of blood and brain matter gushing from her face and puddling around her.

He lifted her up and hung her from an available hook. Her arms hung under her as she was still twitching around. Gary had moved to his bench to pick out an object that he needed. A bloody serrated knife. The woman had stopped twitching by the time he made his first cut into her wrists, sawing at them until they plopped on the floor. Then the feet. And now the head. He had brought some stuff down with him as well. He smiled warmly at a blade he had pulled from his pocket. Contuing to make incisions along the arms, legs, and back.

A few harsh tugs and he got the skin free. Sticky strings of blood and nerves slowly unattaching from the body and small amounts of steam. Gary took it towards the cage and letting himself inside. He sat next to Nny who couldn't help but hold back any urges he had to cower from him. He didn't notice how cold he was from the water until Gary wrapped the bloody skin around him. It was squishy and warm and if Nny hadn't seen where it came from or even knew what it was it would feel pretty nice. Like last time the cage door was closed and locked and Gary didn't bring anything in with him.

He liked Nny but still couldn't trust him yet. He wasn't used to being around another killer. For all he knew Johnny was just as dangerous as him. But insane in a different sort of way. This time he made no major physical contact with Nny. He sat there and watched him. His smile was now replaced with child-like curiosity. Now and then Nny would get the occasional poke or nudge just to see his reaction. The silent cannibal's gaze was really creeping him out. Nny was still exausted and without realizing it he leaned against Gary. Gary smiled at this, he thought it was cute but Nny soon sat up when he realized what he was doing.

"Wait! No! Don't read into that. I'm just fucking tired! Why the fuck won't you say something!? Or write it down on your little notepad in you have to! What do you want from me!?"

Gary says nothing. Just a quiet grunt and a smile. He reached over and unlocked the heavy collar and removed it. Nny was trusted enough to be loose in the cage but he wasn't ready to leave the basement yet. A pet needs to be trained before it can leave it's cage. After an unfomfortable hug and a quick smooch on the head Gary left. Locking the cage door behind him. He did bring something in with him. Nny found a scalpel that had fallen out of his pocket. The chain wasn't keeping him away from the door anymore. As soon as Gary left he quietly went to work picking the lock.

**Somewhere upstairs.**

Gary was sprawled out on his couch and half asleep. Remembering something he'd seen as a kid. That squealing. That fucking squealing screaming noise that fucked him up as a child. It was his first day of kindergarten. His mom was always quiet and reserved. Maybe a little anti-social. Fingerpaints. Show and tell. A normal day. It was on the car ride home his mom made a mistake. To celebrate Gary being responsible and growing up she took him to the pet store. He picked out a rabbit. Cute little thing with brown fur and a fluffy mane. He named it Leo. Gary's dad wasn't to happy with this. On occasion he'd take away a toy or lock Gary in his room. Even carrying out the occasional beating with a belt. Which is what his mom got for bringing home a pet.

"What the fuck makes you think this will make you happy!? You're not a happy boy!" His dad screaming and cussing his small son out. Ripping the rabbit from his sons grip, the poor thing screaming in pain as his dad disposed of it the same as Gary did to many of his victims as an adult. The child was forced to watch.

He sighed. _"Fuck."_ His memories occasionaly haunting him and keeping him from sleeping. _"Johnny. Compainion? Friend? Whatever. I don't care right now."_ His thoughts were scattered. From the back window in his kitchen he heard the usual tapping. It wanted in again. _"Just go away..."_ He was still thinking. This being one of the few occasions he wished he could still talk. _"I don't wanna deal with you right now."_ He rolled over. More pissed off than depressed. Ignoring the unknown thing outside in his back yard. It would come around now and then. Usualy when he's reflecting on his childhood. It was the only fear he had. The revenge of his first victim.

His father.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I'm adding commentary at the bottom now! Gary usualy isn't angsty. But sorry for the last part. Gary does have a backstory. (Yay!) Which will someday become a comic. Although ths fic is a fanfic so none of it will really show up in the comic, maybe refrenced to but not a part of it. Sorry. I'd like to avoid JTHM or anythng else copywrited in it if I can help it.


	9. What the?

Don't own JTHM and I'm sure Jhnoen is across the street from me with a sniper rifle. Better do this before I'm assassinated. But Gary is mine so he can't be too mad. Right?  
XD

And yes, it does get a little wacky. With the undead element in it. Sort of.

* * *

Johnny twisted around the scalpel in the lock. He almost had it. The lock clicked and Nny slowly opened the door. It really wasn't too loud to begin with but Nny had to control himself to keep from kicking it open and running up the stairs. That would be the stupid thing to do. Nny wasn't sure if Gary was still awake or not but he had to sneak out anyway. After reaching the door to the living room Nny stopped. He wasn't sure why he was hesitating. He needed to kill that sicko in his sleep and go home.

"_Shut off my want if I'm lonely!_"

It was all that went through his head before snapping back to reality. The scalpel was pretty bent up from the lock. He doubted it can do much damage to Gary. Nny set the scalpel down on the step and opened the door. He peeked through the small opening to see Gary sleeping on the couch. Across from the basement was a bloody front door. Nny calmly walked out. We wasn't really trying to be quiet since he was in hurry. He stopped right by Gary, looking down at him. Not really getting why Nny touched the end of his matted hair with his fingertips. Gary didn't wake up, giving Nny the opportunity to run his hand over the killer's head. Nny felt uncomfortable with the fact that this was his first time standing so close to someone this dangerous without being mauled.

After standing there like an idiot for a little bit longer Nny was about to leave when he heard glass breaking from somewhere in the house. Whatever it was came out from one of the opened doors in the hallway. All Johnny could do was stare in horror at the thing approaching him. He didn't even notice Gary was wide awake and sitting up and doing the same thing as Nny. It was a skinless man with glowing eyes. Gary threw his knife which stuck in it's chest. It didn't stop moving.

Gary grabbed Johnny by the arm and charged the intruder. In the attempt to knock it out of the way it grabbed Gary by his shirt collar. Nny already made his way out in front of him in a desperate attempt to leave Gary to die and save himself. Of course Gary didn't let him go. He managed to get free and pulled Johnny to a door and shoved him inside the room then following in and locking the door behind them.

This was even worse than the cage. Judging from the object he stumbled into in the pitch black room Nny guessed it was a bed. He was in the cannibal/rapist's room. The door was locked. It was too dark to see where Gary was. And there's what Nny is hoping is a zombie outside the room trying to kill them. He fell to the floor. Sitting with his legs out in front of him. _"Oh my god. I can't believe I'm gonna die this way. Always thought it would be Devi who'd kill me."_ His train of though cracked. His thoughts should normally be racing but so far Nny could only draw a blank. Nny laid back on the floor and closed his eyes. He didn't even care about Gary right now. Maybe if he was lucky he'd trip over Nny and crack his head on something and kill him.

When he opened his eyes again it was almost morning. He didn't realise he'd fallen asleep. He didn't remember sleeping on the bed sitting up, either. He felt movement behind him. Gary was holding onto him. He was still awake and squeezed Johnny. He playfully dug his teeth into Nny's shoulder causing him to bleed. Nny winced but didn't fight back. He sat there knowing he couldn't get away from Gary's death grip. He also didn't notice his own hand on Gary's knee. Gary enjoyed the feeling of Nny freaking out when one of his hands pulled up his shirt and cutting into Johnny's belly with his nails. When he started lowering his wandering hands Johnny finally struggled to get free. Gary had let him go cause he was finding this funny.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't ever touch me again!" Nny screamed at him.

Gary shrugged and continued to smile at him. Sitting on the bed and watching him. The sight of Gary like that was kinda cute in a sick way. Nny still freaking out even though he knew Gary wasn't going to answer him or even react in an expected way. "What the fuck ever. I'm outta here. Come anywhere near me and I'll kill you." As soon as Nny turned away from Gary towards the door the cannibal tackled him and held him down. Managing to get Nny on his back Gary knelt down on his arms to hold him there. As soon as Johnny started screaming Gary had already undone his pants and forced himself inside. Nny started almost gagging and wanted to vomit. Gary's hands behind his head to hold him there while he continued pumping into him. He didn't take very long with his assault on the homicidal maniac.

When he was done he moved to lean down and kiss Nny. Nny stopped fighting as soon as Gary did this. He accepted it, putting up with the taste of blood and letting the tongue move in his mouth. After a few minutes Gary let him go. Standing up and leaving out the bedroom door leaving Nny trying to catch his breath and spitting out the disgusting liquid. The sun was shining through the gaps in the shredded fabric over the broken window. He got up and struggling to stand from still being a little sleepy. He looked out the window. It was such a nice day.

Nny wiggled some of the remaining glass from the window. He cut his hands several times during this escape. He managed to fit himself through the small opening and falling to the ground outside. The sun hurt his eyes and he never thought he'd feel the dirt under him again. Since the front yard was a bad idea Nny made his way around back. Climbing over a low fence and into the back yard of Gary's house. There was a fresh mound of dirt where something was buried. Did Gary hide the bodies outside? If he did why would there only be one spot? The idea of what was underground made Nny shudder. Remembering last night.

After cutting though neighbor's yards Johnny found himself in a street. He didn't recognise this part of town it was a little more suburban than where he lived. He wasn't sure where he was or which direction his home was in.

_"Where the fuck am I?"_


	10. You're awful I love you

Oh noes! It's almost over! So sad! Actually it's probably not. So whatever. Anyways, Gary isn't too happy with his creator (me! XD) and Nny is begging for his (Johnen V.) to come save him from my fucked up fanfic! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. And yes, the chapter title is from the song Love Me Dead by Ludo because I was listening to it during most of this fanfic.

:D

* * *

After wandering around the streets feeling paranoid that Gary was following him Nny knew he had to get somewhere public. More and more of the street names started looking familiar. He knew he had to get back to the hospital. Even though he had first aid stuff at Squee's house he couldn't fix his sore jaw. He walked for maybe an hour before finding his way there. He wanted to visit Squee while he was here but wasn't sure if that would be a good idea with a psychotic cannibal hunting him. He walked inside to find the same nurse as last time standing at the desk and staring him down. Nny just ignored her.

Grabbing a random piece of paper he filled it out just so the nurse couldn't bitch at him. What he filled out was a form for organ transplants. "Uh, this isn't a patient form." She seemed a little annoyed with his presence. "Whatever, just heal me and I'll leave." Nny still clueless about hospitals. He walked over and sat in the waiting room. Uncomfortable with being in one place for an extended amount of time. Gary can show up any minute and take him back to his house and probably do even worse things to him than those disgusting love fests.

"You look awful. What happened to you?"

A small old lady with thick glasses was trying to start small talk with Johnny.

"Sonny, you look like you were hit by a truck." Nny looked at her with almost no real interest in his face.

"Yeah. Truck" What happened to him was no ones business but it was a good excuse to see the doctor.

"Well, be happy you're alive. One time my third husba--" *crack*

Johnny punched her in the face, sending her to the floor. He was sure she'd live but not without a sore face. One of the doors opened, a nurse walked out with a clipboard. "Johnny Chay-vez?"

"Chavez! It's fucking Chavez!" He wanted to kill her but of course he'd promised he wouldn't kill anyone again. He settled with flipping her off before following her to the exam room. He sat quietly in the empty room for about 10 minutes then the door opened. He guessed it was the doctor but it only opened slightly then stopped. He heard screams outside in the waiting room. The door flew open along with sprays of blood as the doctor was sliced up and fell through the doorway.

"Fuck no."

The only words that came to Nny's mind to say when he saw the man in the doorway. Gary, grinning his little heart out as usual. Nny just sat there on the table in complete fear. He was followed. Gary lunged at him and missing as Nny ducked and fell from the table. Gary went crashing into a counter behind it. He got up to run and made it out the door with Gary close behind him. Winding his way hough hallways and up stairwells, he couldn't lose him. Gary was too fast and Nny didn't want to be back in that cage. He made it to the top floor and scrambled for the door to the roof. As her burst through he felt Gary clawing at him. Desperate to catch Nny.

At the edge Nny looked down. Crowds of bystanders, police, and news crews were all standing around down there. Looking up at Johnny. Two helecopters circled above them. He turned to find Gary leaping at him again, this time tackling him to the ground. In the panic of the situation and Gary trying to restrain him to make their escape and take him home, Nny had come to a realisation. Why he heasitated during his escape. Why he felt bad about leaving. All his focus wasn't all on Gary because he just feared for his life. He felt bad for the cannibal. Gary wanted a companion. Nny was on his back, Gary on top of him holding him down. He leaned upwards towards Gary and pressing his lips to his.

"I love you. But you're too dangerous to exist." Johnny said as he found the strength to kick Gary off of him. This was it. Either he dies or Gary in his last fight for survival. Swat teams already lowering from the helecopters. Neither one of the killers was going to let them get in their way.


	11. Call me Nny

Alright here it is. I've been doing the last few chapters one after another 'cause I don't really want it to end either. Trying to end it as fast as possible so I wont be as bummed. Kinda like ripping off a band aid Oh well. Maybe another fic with another one of my OCs? I kinda want to do a Portal one. It wont be Gary though. Thought he was better for this one. Anything that happens here wont happen in the happy boy comic. You'll see why. Just read and enjoy.

Don't own JTHM. Gary (happy boy) does belong to me and I love him. 3

* * *

The way that the few armed swat team members saw it was they were both wanted serial killers. Best thing to do was let one take the other out and make it easier to neutralize the survivor. But they also weren't exactly sure how to handle this. Nny and Gary stood staring each other down. Gary pulled two objects from his back beltloop. One was his blood stained kitchen knife that he bright everywhere and the other he tossed towards Nny which landed at his feet with a metallic clang. A large dagger with the familiar smiley face at the end of the handle. It was his. He picked up, realising Gary wanted this to be a fair fight. Johnny was trying not to cry.

Gary was the first to attack. He dove at Nny who managed to dodge him. Gary landed on both hands and feet, a quick turn and he lunged again. A fury of teeth and steel coming right at Nny who didn't make it out of the way this time. He did manage to get his dagger through Gary as they both fell to the ground. The blade was stuck as Nny tried to wrestle it free while getting slashed and stabbed and trying to get away from Gary. As soon as it came free he couldn't get away but continued to fight Gary. The scene was all a blur. Both were fast and deadly and blood constantly being splattered over the concrete roof and shining in the sunlight.

Gary being a cheater bit into Nny's side and held on. Nny was stabbing at him, trying to get him to let go and eventually pulled Gary off. He screamed as some of his flesh came off with him. Revealing a few bones in his ribcage. As Gary fell the only thing that touched the ground was one hand, he flipped himself back into a position where he could continue fighting. It only took a split second for him to jump at Nny again.

Nny kept swinging his knife, blocking Gary's attacks. Every time he'd push him away he'd jump back at him with almost no contact with the ground. "_Geez! He fights like a fucking animal!"_. The only thought that can come to Nny's head. The swat team was thinking pretty much the same thing. Both of them were getting weak from losing blood. Nny's vision was blurry from the pain but Gary seemed unaffected. He was but unlike Nny he's the kinda of person who can die on their feet. How he had any depth perception was a mystery since he only had one eye but each of his attacks were fast and precise.

One last attack as the kitchen knife went through Nny's chest. He fell to his knees, a pool of blood quickly growing around him. Gary stood over him, smiling from what seemed like his victory. He raised his knife, ready to finish Nny off. Nny sat up, looking at him with tears in his eyes. He put his arms out to the side of him in a gesture of surrender.

"Fine, I give up. Go ahead, you sick fuck."

Right as Gary brought the knife down he fell sideways. An explosion of flesh and blood coming from his head. Someone shot him. Nny sat there in confusion, he looked around at the swat members. Each on shook their head and none of the guns were smoking. Come to think of it he would've heard it fire too but it was too quiet. A sniper had killed Gary. No one knew whether or not it was the same guy who failed to kill him last time. The same person who only managed to silence the cannibal during his escape was probably the same who silenced him for good this time around. With whatever energy he had left Nny stood up and approached his lifeless tormentor. He lifted the body up and carried it to the edge of the roof.

Gary was apparently the greater of two evils. Everyone knew who he was and he always traumatized the town. The news crews, the pedestrians, the police. Everybody started cheering for Nny. Of course he'd have t go to prison now but didn't seem to care. He was still crying over the whole thing but still managed to smile at the fact the he was sort of a hometown hero now. He dropped Gary at his feet and went to walk away. Several hospital employees were apparently peeking from behind the roof door. They came running as Nny passed out.

Almost a whole day later, Nny woke up in the hospital bed. He looked around and saw someone familiar next to him. It was Squee.

'Hi Mr. Neighbor Man! I saw you on TV and I get it now. You do hurt people. But you only hurt bad people." He smiled, looking so much more innocent than Gary. The sight was a relief to Nny.

"Yeah, I guess you can say I do."

"So what are you gonna do when you get better?"

Nny thought for a second. Apparently he was in the community spotlight now. Everyone probably knows everything he's done. "Well, little Squee. I'm going away for a while. Those police people are gonna take me on vacation." He lied, but he couldn't hurt Squee by saying he was going to prison. After what he'd been through, being locked in a cell with carjackers and drug lords wasn't was bad as a small dog cage with a psychotic cannibal rapist. If he ever decided he missed Gary he can always "accidentally" drop the soap.

"Although I think prison tattoos aren't for me." He said quietly so Squee couldn't hear him.

"What was that Mr. Neighbor Man?'

"Nothing. And you don't have to call me that. Just call me Nny." He smiled at Squee.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, that's the last chapter. Sorry. *cries* Oh well. We still have one more. Even though the story's ended there's still the bonus chapter. Trust me, it's gonna rock.


	12. Extras! Wheee!

Bonus! Yep I've been keeping it a secret but since Cannibal has ended in a very fucking sad way. Thought I'd bring you some goodies. These include an alternate ending and a shorter version of the story for Noobs, fangirls/fanboys who have lousy tastes, and idiots who don't wanna read all 11 chapters. Enjoy!  


* * *

**A/N: **The reason I didn't do this one was because it was WAY too short and was a little too light-hearted to fit in the rest of the story.

**Alternate Ending:**

Gary had Johnny pinned to the roof. He wasn't going anywhere, the police around them all staring in confusion as Nny leaned up and kissed Gary. He lowered himself into Nny's embrace which after a few moments of making out they were pulled away and arrested. During the ride in the back of the squad car, since they were dumb enough to put both Nny and Gary in the same car, the two continued in the back seat. Gary managed to rip Nny's shrit off with his teeth when the cop driving pulled over, got out, and zapped both of them with the tazer and knocked them out. It was bad enough when two horny drunks do that in his back seat. He didn't need to gay serial killers going at it either.

A few days later in the courthouse. Nny was wearing the usual orange jumpsuit and cuffs since he wasn't as spastic as Gary who was strapped down in a straight jacket and muzzle all Hannibal Lecter style. Of course everything went smootly and they were both sentenced to life. As the two were leaving the judge called over the warden to the prison they were headed to. She leaned over the desk to keep the conversation between them.

"Make sure they share a cell."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok my sense of humor has been bugging me about this.

**Cannibal (The short dumbass version)**

Oh no! Nny is minding his own business! Hey! A crazy killer dude just like him! OMFG! Suddlenly for no reason their both in some random dudes apartment and Gary is raping the owner! Wheeeeeeeeeeee! Johnny's now locked in a cage and all emo and shit as gary repeatedly rapes him and forces him to watch people die! Oh look! Nny escapes but gets raped again! How sad! More random switching around and their all up on a roof with cops and shit duking it out. Gary's head explodes and he dies! Nny gets free healthcare then goes to prison! Yays!


End file.
